The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera macrophylla, given the name, ‘Alexander's Great’. Brunnera is in the family Boraginaceae. This new cultivar was found in a private garden in Minsk, Belarus. Other Brunnera macrophylla were in the area. The exact parents are unknown.
This plant is unique in its combination of intense silver veiling of the leaves and the very large leaf and plant size. Compared to Brunnera ‘Jack Frost’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,859), the new cultivar is more vigorous, a larger plant, and has longer, much larger leaves.
Compared to Brunnera ‘Sea Heart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,684) and ‘Silver Heart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,685), the new variety is more vigorous, with longer, larger leaves, and has a larger habit.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.